Gotta Be Somebody
by DizzyGirl.15
Summary: Depois de três anos estudando fora, Edward volta para Forks. Lá ele conhece aquele pela qual sempre esteve procurando. TODOS HUMANOS. Fic melhor do que o resumo. ONESHOT


_Quando o amor vos chamar,  
Segui-o, embora seus caminhos  
Sejam agrestes e escarpados;  
(Kalil Gibran)_

**Edward P.O.V**

Nunca pensei que sentiria tanta falta da minha família, mas a verdade é que faz muito tempo que não os vejo e espero mudar isso logo. Estou voltando para Forks. No rádio toca Gotta be Somebody, e acho que a pessoa que compôs essa canção estava pensando em mim no momento, além de ser minha música preferida, expressa exatamente como eu me sinto.

Olho para o velocímetro. 120 km/h. Imagino a expressão de Esme, se visse isso e sorrio. Ela é uma daquelas mães protetoras, que acolhem os filhos não importando o quão estúpidos eles sejam.

Nenhum deles sabe que estou voltando, quero fazer uma surpresa. Meu coração bate descompassado, uma lágrima solitária escorre dos meus olhos quando vejo as primeiras árvores que rodeiam a estrada, elas parecem me dar as boas vindas. Lembro-me do dia em que estava indo para Londres. Forks não parecia atraente o suficiente para mim, eu sentia que precisava conhecer outros lugares, respirar novos ares, e não me arrependo de ter ido, mas sinto como se uma parte de mim que ficou aqui voltasse.

_  
Flashback_

_Minha família havia me acompanhado até o aeroporto, já havia me despedido de todos quando Alice veio falar comigo._

_- Você tem mesmo que ir, Edward? – Alice me pergunta com a voz chorosa._

_- Sim, Alice. Vai ser melhor para mim, mas não se preocupe com nada, nem fique triste. Não é como se nós não fossemos nos ver mais. – Eu sorri para ela._

_- Eu sei. – Ela retribui o sorriso. – Eu sei que você vai voltar logo._

_Fim do Flashback_

Alice sempre foi além de minha irmã, minha melhor amiga. Apesar de sentir um carinho imenso por cada membro daquela família, Alice sempre teria um lugar especial no meu coração. Sinto-me como se eu tivesse acabado de tirar um peso das costas, acabo de chegar em casa, vejo as luzes acesas, e mesmo ao longe consigo ver uma forma pequena sentada nos degraus da escada de entrada. Alice.

- Eu sabia que você viria. – Ela sorri quando me vê.

Caminho até ela sem dizer nenhuma palavra e a abraço, não preciso de muito esforço para levantá-la do chão e a rodopiar no ar. Ela dá uma risadinha que mais parecem sinos tocando.

- Eles vão ficar tão felizes quando te virem.

Eu simplesmente aceno e nós entramos em casa. Casa. Como é bom poder dizer isso novamente. Forks sempre foi meu lar, e sempre vai ser. A porta se fecha atrás de mim e de Alice, todos olham na nossa direção. Por um momento me sinto como se estivesse em um daqueles filmes onde em certa parte tudo acontece em câmera lenta, e é possível distinguir cada movimento, de cada pessoa presente.

- Edward. – Minha mãe fala com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e a voz embargada.

- Oi, mãe! – Respondo, lhe dando um abraço, transmitindo todo meu carinho por ela.

- Senti tanto a sua falta. – Ela diz e eu sinto suas lágrimas molhando minha roupa, mas não me importo. O sentimento confortável de tê-la em meus braços novamente é maior do que qualquer coisa que eu possa sentir no momento.

Olho ao redor e vejo o resto da minha família que assiste a tudo com um sorriso feliz. Cumprimento a todos, e subo para o meu quarto que continua da mesma forma que eu deixei, pego um cd da minha estante e coloco para tocar. Me jogo na cama, enquanto Clair de Lune enche o quarto com sua melodia suave, me sinto mais feliz do que nunca nesses três anos em que estive fora.

*~*~*~*~*

Acordo com os pingos de chuva que batem na minha janela, a chuva parece fazer com que minha felicidade fique completa. Porque? Porque é como se o cenário de repente se completasse. Como se só agora eu percebesse que realmente estou de volta.

Olho para o relógio na mesinha ao lado da cama. 06:30. Cedo ainda. Me reviro na cama e em questão de segundos volto a dormir. Sonho com um jardim e um amor...

_**Gotta be Somebody – Nickelback**_

_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life,  
The one we all dream of, but dreams just aren't enough,  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing_

*~*~*~*~*

Nunca me preocupei muito com garotas. Nunca me apaixonei. Nunca soube o que era sentir aquele frio na barriga ao ver "A pessoa". Nunca até aquela sexta-feira...

_  
Flashback_

_Eu cheguei há dois dias e até agora nada demais aconteceu. Contei para minha família como foi em Londres e eles sempre tinham perguntas para fazer. Perguntas as quais eu respondia com muito prazer. Está chovendo como na maioria dos dias em Forks, quando ela entra em casa. Toda molhada e rindo com Alice. Elas falam alguma coisa que eu não consigo escutar._

_Alice, finalmente me vê no topo da escada, se vira para a amiga e cochicha alguma coisa. As duas se viram em minha direção. Alice sorri para mim e eu desço as escadas._

_- Bom dia Edward. – Ela me abraça. – Essa é a minha amiga Bella. Bella esse é Edward, meu irmão. – Ela nos apresenta._

_- É um prazer finalmente poder conhecê-lo Edward. – Bella diz estendendo as mãos._

_- Igualmente. – Respondo. Aperto a mão que ela me estendeu, e encaro com um olhar confuso._

– _Alice me falou muito sobre você – Ela explica com um sorriso._

_- Espero que tenham sido coisas boas. – Retribuo seu sorriso._

_- É claro que foram coisas boas. – Alice diz fingindo estar ofendida. – Parte meu coração vê-lo falar dessa forma de mim. – Ela conclui colocando a mão sobre o peito e fazendo uma expressão chocada._

_Bella e eu rimos, e Alice logo nos acompanha._

_- Continua fazendo aulas de arte dramática? – Pergunto com um sorriso torto._

_- Primeira aluna da classe. – Responde-me com um sorriso orgulhoso._

_O dia passou num piscar de olhos, Alice levou Bella para seu quarto e emprestou uma roupa enquanto a que ela estava usando secava. Fizemos uma sessão de filmes com direito a muita pipoca, que ao invés de ser comida, serviu como "arma" Alice jogou em mim e eu nela._

_- Eu tenho que ir. Charlie vai ficar preocupado se eu não chegar logo em casa. – Bella diz levantando-se._

_- Tudo bem, eu também tenho que ir para a minha aula de arte. Edward será que você poderia nos dar uma carona? – Alice pergunta, me olhando com olhos pidões._

_- Claro. – Respondo sem conseguir segurar um sorriso._

_As duas sobem as escadas e voltam em poucos minutos. Bella havia se trocado, e estava novamente com as roupas dela, secas dessa vez._

_- Vamos Eddie. – Alice disse pulando nas minhas costas._

_- Vamos, fadinha. – Falo indo em direção a porta, enquanto Bella ri da cena._

_Fim do Flashback_

Agora eu estou deitado na minha cama, pensando num par de olhos castanhos. E a única coisa que eu sei nesse momento é que eu não poderia ter voltado para Forks em um momento melhor.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there,  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands,  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that,_

*~*~*~*~*

_Um mês depois..._

Consegui um emprego como fotógrafo de uma revista de quinta, mas já é um começo.  
É preciso começar de algum lugar certo? Estou no meu quarto novamente, olhando algumas fotos que tirei, tenho que admitir que não estão ruins. Ouço 3 batidas leves na porta.

- Entre. - Digo

- Hey, Eddie. Você sabe que é meu irmão favorito no mundo não sabe? – Ela diz piscando para mim.

- Uau. Além de ser o único ainda sou o favorito? Isso que é honra. – Respondo rindo. – O que você quer. – Pergunto, ela sempre diz esse tipo de coisa quando quer alguma coisa.

- Quero uma carona para Port Angeles. Tem um parque de diversões lá, e eu estou louca para ir. Além do mais eu já tinha marcado de me encontrar com Jasper e não quero que Bella fique sozinha.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Me rendo. – Que horas?

- Eu avisei para Bella que iria pegá-la às 19 horas.

- Como você já avisou para Bella que iria pegá-la se nem sabia se eu ia te dar a carona? – Pergunto.

- Como se você fosse me negar alguma coisa. – Ela pisca para mim e sai do quarto. E o pior é que eu sei que é verdade. Dou um suspiro cansado. Me ajude Senhor, penso.

Às 19 horas pontualmente, estamos na frente da casa de Bella. Nós nos aproximamos bastante nesse tempo em que estou aqui. Alice vai saltitando até a porta e toca a campainha. Depois de poucos minutos Bella sai, eu diria que ela está linda, mas a verdade é que ela é linda.

Chegamos no parque e nos divertimos muito vendo Alice implorar pro Jasper conseguir um ursinho de pelúcia para ela no tiro ao alvo. Eu também tento e ganho um leão, que dou para Bella, ela me responde com um sorriso.

- Já sei. Vamos à roda gigante. – Alice diz como se tivesse salvado a noite.

- Alice, eu não gosto de lugares altos. – Bella diz fazendo bico.

- Não tem problema, o Eddie vai com você. Certo Edward?

- Claro. – Respondo.

Bella se acalma. Vamos até a roda gigante e ela para um pouco quando estamos no alto. Olho para Bella que tem o olhar virado para a paisagem abaixo de nós.

- É lindo não é? – Digo.

- É assustador. – Ela responde.

- Não tenha medo. – Digo, pegando sua mão. – Nada vai acontecer contigo, não enquanto eu estiver por perto. – Sorrio.

- Obrigada. – Ela diz, e sei que não é só por confortá-la.

E esse não é o fim da minha história. É só o inicio. O inicio de mais uma história de amor e amizade.

Não é importante o que acontece depois disso, não importa se ficamos juntos para sempre. A única coisa que importa é que enquanto ficarmos juntos será eterno.

Essa história pode não ser a mais bela, a mais bem escrita, ou até mesmo a mais impressionante. Mas tenho certeza de uma coisa, uma coisa que é mais importante do que qualquer outra.

**Minha história é a mais verdadeira.**

_  
Make sure your holding on, 'cause it could be the one,  
The one your waiting on.._

~*~*~ Fim ~*~*~


End file.
